


but maybe it's all in the future

by NotLostAnymore



Series: Ragehappy Advent Calender [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostAnymore/pseuds/NotLostAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future is something they never let themselves think about. Geoff breaks that rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but maybe it's all in the future

**Author's Note:**

> This fits into my FAHC-verse series but can also be viewed standalone!

Nobody in the Fake AH Crew allowed themselves to think about the future too much. It was an unwritten rule they all abided by because why would they? There was no real security in crew life – a lot of people didn’t make it out alive, which was just how things worked. They had already accepted that otherwise they would have chickened out and gone home already.

Sometimes though, one of them would have that fleeting moment of hope that everything would turn out okay and let themselves think about what was to come. It was usually Gavin, famously too naïve for his own good, or sometimes even Ray who seemed to have his eyes set on the long road out of Los Santos most of the time. Which was why it was most surprising when Geoff brought it up in private conversation with his boyfriend one late December night.

“Do you think this city will ever forget us?” the crew leader mused aloud as they sat on the balcony of his penthouse. Caleb paused his stitching up of the wound on his boyfriend’s shoulder to give him a strange look. “You know, we’re not gonna be top dogs here _forever_. Do you just… do you think one day people won’t even know who Fake AH are?”

Geoff looked so pensive that Caleb hesitated before speaking. He knew what the crew meant to his boyfriend and its end was a touchy subject. Still, it was clearly a conversation that he wanted to have so Caleb would do his best to be realistic rather than hopeful. Truthfully he hoped that they’d all have happy, long, comfortable lives as the kings and queens of Los Santos but he knew that wasn’t a reality. Apparently Geoff knew that too but it didn’t mean he was ready to accept it.

“Maybe,” Caleb answered finally, “There’s always gonna be a bigger, badder fish. We’ll end up looking like child’s play one day.”

“I’ve tortured too many people to be considered child’s play,” Geoff replied gruffly, earning a laugh from the nurse. There was certainly some truth in that, even if he didn’t like to remind himself of the blood on Geoff’s hands. He was no fool, he knew that the man he loved wasn’t a saint or anywhere even close but when all he really saw was the good in Geoff then it was hard to match that person with the unforgiving crime boss most others outside the crew saw.

“There’ll always be people who remember us. We’ve got friends. You think Burnie’s ever gonna forget you, huh?”

Geoff just laughed. “He couldn’t even if he tried.”

“Exactly. Nobody’s gonna forget you in a hurry, Geoff.” Pulling the string tight and closing the wound, Caleb admired his handiwork for a moment before leaning in to press a soft cheek to his boyfriend’s stubbly cheek.

They sat in silence for a while after that. While Los Santos never exactly had extreme winters, the air was definitely chilled and Caleb grew hungry for the warmth that the interior of the penthouse provided. He didn’t make any motion to move though, not while Geoff was comfortable right where they were. It was the tiny sacrifices like that which made them work so well together. Without even having to talk about it they knew what the other needed and they were prepared to let the other have it. If Geoff needed to sit in silence as they both slowly froze to death then Caleb would reluctantly let him have that. He just hoped that somebody had the sense to write a passive aggressive comment about it on his gravestone.

Then, just as Caleb was contemplating reminding him that they weren’t characters from his favorite movie and the cold actually did bother him anyway, Geoff hit him with the ultimate question.

“Do you think we’ll ever get married?”

It felt like the wind had been totally knocked out of Caleb. He just sat there, gaping. “What?” he managed eventually, his brain having completely crashed out. It was a simple question and yet it had rendered him completely speechless.

“Us, husbands,” Geoff said, shrugging it off as if they were having the most casual conversation in the world and not something monumental. “I mean not _now_ but someday, you know?” Then, when Caleb still wasn’t replying, a worried expression crossed his face before he asked, “Would you like that?”

Caleb was pretty sure his voice had left him completely. He was barely capable of logical thought, let alone words, but he knew his silence was frightening Geoff and he needed to do _something_. “I would,” he replied finally, his hand reaching out to take the older male’s within his own. “Someday, yeah.” After a few seconds more of thinking about it, he found himself grinning even more. “I think I’d like that a lot.”

When Geoff leaned in to kiss him, Caleb felt himself happily melting against the other’s warm body. It was dangerous to think of the future, they both knew it. But for one shining moment of peace, they decided to cheat the rules and hope. They had something to hold onto now, something to live for and as they finally head back into the penthouse Caleb promised to himself that he’d live long enough to get married to the love of his life, no matter how far in the future that was. No matter what, he was going to marry Geoff Ramsey even if it was the last thing he ever did.

**Author's Note:**

> I bloody love Ramcour. Can somebody please help a fella out by writing more?


End file.
